


So thank you, friend, for taking time, To demonstrate your love

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: If someone asked who the most tactile person in the group was Sam would have answered “Liam,” with no hesitation. He’s the one who’s always bumping shoulders with Marisha or reaching around her to tap Travis with a closed fist. He’s the one who reaches over to hold Sam’s hand when Nott and Caleb have a tender moment or the one who falls into Laura when they’re playing a VM oneshot and someone does something ridiculous. Sam never would have named himself as the most tactile that’s for sure but that’s called into question when Brian teases him about always having his arm around the back of Laura’s chair during Talks.





	So thank you, friend, for taking time, To demonstrate your love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on the kinkmeme, thanks prompter! 
> 
> It's dedicated to my shame pit roommate because we both have been in the mood for some good fluff lately. 
> 
> Title is from the poem Bonds of Friendship by Craig Burkholder

If someone asked who the most tactile person in the group was Sam would have answered “Liam,” with no hesitation. He’s the one who’s always bumping shoulders with Marisha or reaching around her to tap Travis with a closed fist. He’s the one who reaches over to hold Sam’s hand when Nott and Caleb have a tender moment or the one who falls into Laura when they’re playing a VM oneshot and someone does something ridiculous. Sam never would have named himself as the most tactile that’s for sure but that’s called into question when Brian teases him about always having his arm around the back of Laura’s chair during Talks. 

“Does Travis mind that you’re always touching his wife?” Brian asks through giggles at the shocked look on Sam’s face. 

“I’m not! I don’t--what the fuck are you on about Foster?” Sam says, voice a little defensive. 

“Sammy, you are definitely the touchiest person out of all of us.” Liam says, voice fond as he gestures to where Sam has his arm around Liam’s shoulders. 

Sam shrugs it off in the moment but it sticks with him after Talks is over and he corners Liam in the kitchen where he’s downing a bottle of water. 

“Am I really the ‘touchiest’ of the group? I kind of thought that was you.” Sam says, crossing his arms as he realizes he was about to reach out to Liam. 

“Yeah, but it’s not a bad thing. It’s how you show affection, it’s cute.” Liam says, that same fond look on his face. 

Sam starts to pay more attention to how much he really does touch everyone else. He sees Travis in the hallway and gives in to the urge to reach out and pat his chest as he walks by. Taliesin is sitting on the couch in the lobby and Sam finds himself reaching out to ruffle his hair as he goes by, earning him a soft grin. Marisha likes to hang off him, her arms around his neck as Sam twirls her around in a circle, grinning as she laughs loudly. He bumps shoulders with Matt when they wind up at the sink in the kitchen, Matt filling his mug with water while Sam does the same to his flask. Liam gets a hug, Sam’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as Liam snuggles against his chest. Ashley gets an exuberant embrace when she appears in the studio, both of them giggling and poking each other in the side until they fall into a wall. And then there’s Laura, his detective buddy, his chaos twin, the one who leans into him when he does something silly, her whole body shaking with laughter as he leans his head against hers. 

“I..uh...you may have been right.” Sam says to Liam as they’re walking out to their cars after a session. 

Liam gives him a slightly confused look, “I am frequently wrong about a lot of things, so you’ll have to give me more than that.”  
  
“I do _ touch _ people a lot. I never really noticed it until Brian said something. I guess--I mean I’m mostly sharp angles and pointy elbows so I sort of figured no one would want to cuddle me? Or something? I don’t know.” Sam says, eyes on the ground. 

A pair of arms come around his waist from behind and he cranes his head around to see a familiar head of dark hair and Laura grinning up at him, her eyes playful behind her glasses. 

“Sam cuddles are the best cuddles.” Laura says. 

“Hey, I am offended.” Travis rumbles as he approaches them. 

“Beebee! You know I love you but I get your cuddles all the time. Sam cuddles are special.” Laura says as Sam turns around and hugs her, sticking his tongue out at Travis over her head.

Travis grabs Laura around the waist and pulls her away, ignoring her annoyed noise before dragging Sam into a hug, “I don’t believe you, I need to find out for myself.”

“Sure, I guess we can do this in the _ fucking parking lot _,” Sam mutters as he hugs Travis back, rubbing one hand up and down his back. That earns him a quiet little rumble of happiness from Travis and Laura giggles at the soft look on Sam’s face. 

They all part ways soon after and Sam heads home, a smile on his face. He’s back at the studio on Monday for an all hands on deck meeting and when he comes in Laura is waiting for him. She grabs his hand, “Come with me.” 

Sam follows her, wondering what’s going on as she pulls him onto the Talks set. She gently pushes him onto the couch before flopping in his lap. 

“Okay, what’s going on? I thought we had a meeting.” Sam says, arms automatically going around her shoulders. 

“That--well--it was sort of a ploy to get you here?” Laura says, voice going squeaky. 

“I don’t understand, did you fake a meeting so you could cuddle with me?” Sam asks, surprise coloring his voice. 

“Maybe? Well, actually _ we _ faked a meeting so we could all have a turn cuddling you, I just drew first turn.” Laura says, snuggling closer to him. 

“You guys are horrible. I rescheduled my entire day for this ‘meeting.’” Sam grumbles good naturedly as he kisses the top of Laura’s head. 

Laura shushes him and Sam chuckles softly. He starts to hum a little and Laura giggles, making them both sway to the soft tune. Her phone dings a little bit later and she grumbles as she pulls away and stands up. 

“Did you set a timer?” Sam asks, laughing. 

“Yes. We all get an allotted time. You just sit here and be cuddly.” Laura says, leaning down to kiss his forehead before leaving. 

Sam leans back against the sofa, a stupid grin on his face as he waits for his next cuddle companion. “Cuddle companion, dear god I am such a dad.” Sam mutters to himself. 

It’s not long before Travis appears and he launches himself at Sam, pushing him against the arm of the couch. Sam hums the same tune as he had for Laura and Travis almost purrs, rubbing his head against Sam’s chest. Marisha is next and she full on straddles Sam, wrapping arms and legs around him and sighing when he gently strokes her hair. They all cycle through, Taliesin pulling Sam to his chest and using him like a stuffed animal, hand running through Sam’s hair and fluffing it up, Matt adopting the same pose as Marisha, a little more awkwardly with his height and even Brian appears, grumbling about Sam “keeping this to his-fucking-self” as he curls on top of him like a moody cat. Liam is last, smiling fondly when he sees how rumpled Sam is. 

“You look like you’ve been thoroughly debauched husband.” Liam says as he pushes Sam onto his back so he can lay on top of him. 

“Funnily enough the only person to kiss me has been Laura and that was only on the forehead, I’ve been saving all my kisses for you dear.” Sam says, squirming when Liam tickles his side. 

“Do you believe us now? That we all love you? And your cuddly self?” Liam asks, kissing Sam’s cheek. 

“Hmm. I suppose. If nothing else this has been a much more relaxing afternoon than being at work.” Sam murmurs, hand running under Liam’s shirt to rest on his lower back. 

“Good. We love you Sammy.” 

“I love you guys too, thanks for this.”

“Anytime,” Liam murmurs back, kissing Sam gently. 


End file.
